


[podfic] Underneath the Mistletoe

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas Decorations, Dubious Consent Due To Mistletoe, Gen, ITPE 2017, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistletoe, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Are you comparing your brother to a mass-murdering dictator?" Bruce raises his eyebrows. Tim only feels a little guilty.





	[podfic] Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underneath the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082756) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Mistletoe, Dubious Consent Due To Mistletoe, Mildly Dubious Consent, Kissing, Christmas Decorations, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:13:43  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Underneath%20the%20Mistletoe_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0798.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[ **knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
